


STOLE MY HEART

by cmonpaulie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Bad Boy Harry, Bad Boy Zayn, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Nerd Louis, One Shot, Shy Louis, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonpaulie/pseuds/cmonpaulie
Summary: - Ja - ja już pójdę - szepnął i poprawił na nosie okulary. - Na razie, Harry - dodał i cofnął się do tyłu.- Czekaj - powiedział brunet i złapał szatyna za nadgarstek, zatrzymując go.- Tak?- Umów się ze mną - wypalił, obserwując dokładnie szatyna.lubone shot, gdzie Louis to zwykły kujon, który kocha czytać książki a Harry to bad boy, który się w nim kocha.





	STOLE MY HEART

**Author's Note:**

> Z góry dziękuję wszystkim za przeczytanie.
> 
> All the Love, Pauls Xx

Harry zszedł z motoru, powoli zdejmując swój kask. 

Specjalnie przyjechał do szkoły wcześniej, specjalnie wcześniej wstał, aby tylko mieć możliwość zajęcia miejsca w sali lekcyjnej ławkę za nim.

Robił wszystko, aby w jakikolwiek sposób zbliżyć się do szatyna. Jednak chłopak nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Zawsze był pochłonięty czytaniem książek w bibliotece, lub gdziekolwiek tylko była taka możliwość.

Byli od dwóch pieprzonych lat razem w klasie a co za tym idzie, Harry od początku szkoły wzdychał do pięknego szatyna.

  
Śmieszne prawda?

  
Zasadniczo można byłoby pomyśleć, że skoro był w kapitanem w składzie drużyny koszykówki, to nie mógł się odpędzić od nachalnych cheerleaderek, śliniących się na jego widok. I owszem dokładnie tak było.  
Ale Harry nie chciał ani cheerleaderek, ani modelek, nawet nie chciał pieprzonego Nicka Grimshawa, który zawsze starał się go poderwać.  
Styles chciał tylko i wyłącznie Louisa Tomlinsona. Pięknego, mądrego i słodkiego Louisa Tomlinsona.  
Więc tak, Harry był beznadziejnie i bez szans zakochany.

Nawet nie próbował do niego startować.  
Louis prawdopodobnie umawiał się z blondynem, który często przyjeżdżał po niego do szkoły.

A wbrew pozorom, wbrew jego kontrowersyjnemu wyglądowi, jakim były tatuaże i kolczyk w wardze oraz nosie i podziurawionym spodniom, Harry był normalnym chłopakiem. I całkiem wrażliwym.  
Owszem, czasami lubił się powygłupiać na lekcji i uciekać z nich ze swoimi najlepszymi kumplami - Zaynem i Liamem. Mimo wszystko Harry był dość pomocny i nie bił się z ludźmi, dopóki nie zaszli mu za skórę.  
A co najważniejsze Harry miał zasady.  
A jedną z jego świętych zasad było „nieumawiamsięzpięknymchłopcemktóryjestprawdopodobniezajęty".

Więc skoro Louis był zajęty, Harry'emu pozostało jedynie podziwianie go niczym obraz przykładowo Da Vinci'ego i ewentualna przyjaźń z szatynem.

Wszedł do szkoły, kierując się pod sale od angielskiego, który miał odbyć się pierwszy.

Rzucił torbę na ziemię i usiadł na ławce.  
Był w tej szkole zaledwie parę minut, a już czuł się znudzony.  
Wyjął więc swój telefon i zaczął grać w Temple Run.  
Z przyzwyczajenia także rozłożył swoje długie nogi przed siebie, aby rozprostować kości od ciągłego krzyżowania ich pod ławką.  
Nie pomyślał, że ktoś mógłby się o nie potknąć.

Tym kimś był Louis.

Chłopak szedł szybko, trzymając dwie książki pod pachą i prawdopodobnie nie zauważył nóg bruneta, gdy runął na ziemie. W międzyczasie zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę.

Harry w pierwszej chwili nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Najpierw poczuł ciało upadające na jego stopy, potem huk a na końcu cichy jęk.  
Odrzucił telefon na ławkę i podniósł wzrok.  
Louis próbował się podnieść, podciągając się na ramionach do góry.

Harry zauważając do czego doprowadził, wstał szybko i podszedł do szatyna, próbując mu pomóc.

\- Jezu, tak bardzo przepraszam! – powiedział, gdy Louis już wstał. Podniósł jego książki i przelotnie spojrzał na okładki. Były to „Papierowe miasta" Johna Greena i ich obecna lektura „Romeo i Julia".  
Podał książki niższemu chłopakowi i spojrzał na jego twarz, czerwieniąc się niemiłosiernie.

\- J - ja – urwał Louis, patrząc uważnie za swoich okularów na bruneta.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał Harry, przełykając nerwowo ślinę. Z bliska ten chłopak był jeszcze piękniejszy. Czy to w ogóle możliwe? – pomyślał.

\- N - nie. Myślę, że nie – odparł szatyn. - To ja przepraszam, jestem taką ofermą. Śpieszyłem się przed lekcjami do biblioteki, chciałem oddać książkę – wyjaśnił, oblizując szybko usta.

\- Daj spokój – zaśmiał się nerwowo Harry. Obecność tej istoty obok niego, onieśmielała go. - Muszę patrzeć gdzie stawiam nogi.

Louis posłał Harry'emu lekki uśmiech.

\- Sądzę, że - że muszę iść. Zaraz skończy się przerwa – wyjaśnił i zaczął się cofać.

\- Uh, jasne. – Brunet podrapał się po karku, podnosząc torbę. - Do zobaczenia?

Louis pokiwał tylko głową i szybkim krokiem poszedł w stronę biblioteki.

Harry w międzyczasie wszedł do sali od języka angielskiego i usiadł ławkę za tą, którą zawsze zajmował Louis.

Wyjął zeszyt razem z długopisem, szukając w międzyczasie lektury, która była niezbędna na zajęciach.  
Pani Ryder była w tym temacie nieustępliwa.  
Musiałeś mieć przynajmniej jedną książkę na ławce na spółkę z partnerem. Inaczej obydwoje na starcie dostajecie jedynkę, a jeśli ma zły humor, to jest w stanie cię jeszcze spytać z treści lektury.

Przeszukał dokładnie dwa razy wnętrze torby, ale nic. Pustka.

Cholera, musiałem ją niechcący wyjąć – pomyślał.

W tej samej chwili do sali weszło kilkoro uczniów, w tym Liam i Zayn.  
Payne zajął miejsce obok Harry'ego, dając uścisk na przywitanie przyjacielowi, następnie Zayn zrobił to samo i usiadł za nimi.

Sekundę później krzesło przed nimi się odsunęło, a na jego miejsce usiadł Louis, wyjmując książki z torby.

\- Powiedz, że masz ze sobą tą przeklętą lekturę – powiedział w międzyczasie Harry zwracając się do Liama.

Chłopak spojrzał na bruneta, marszcząc brwi.

\- Oczywiście, że nie mam. To ty ją zawsze nosisz – odpowiedział patrząc wyczekująco na Harry'ego.

\- Zapomniałem ją wziąć z domu. Kurwa, mamy przejebane – stwierdził loczek.

\- Jesteś debilem – odparł Liam wzdychając.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób mogą zdobyć książkę, gdy usłyszał cichy głos, dochodzący z lewej strony.

\- M - mogę wam pożyczyć książkę – zaproponował Louis, patrząc nieśmiało na Harry'ego.

Brunet automatycznie podniósł głowę do góry, uważnie obserwując szatyna.

\- Masz dwie? – spytał tym razem Liam.

Louis podrapał się po głowie, przełykając ślinę.  
\- Nie, jedną, ale - ale mogę wam ją pożyczyć i u - usiąść z Zaynem, jeśli nie ma nic przeciwko – wyjaśnił, rumieniąc się lekko.

Zayn spojrzał na szatyna, jednocześnie zabierając plecak z drugiej części ławki.

\- Jasne kolego, mam swoją, więc mogę się podzielić z tobą, gdy w tym czasie ta para dupków będzie korzystać z twojej. No problemo – zaśmiał się. - Zapraszam.

Louis kiwnął przyjaźnie głową i zabrał torbę, siadając obok mulata.

Harry bez słowa obserwował tą scenę, marszcząc brwi.  
Czemu Louis nie zaproponował, aby Harry się do niego dosiadł?  
To niesprawiedliwe. On marzył o siedzeniu obok Louisa od zawsze, o spędzeniu chociaż chwili czasu z chłopakiem, a Zayn dostał to wszystko tak po prostu.  
Jeśli Harry był o to zazdrosny, to go nie wińcie.

\- Harry? – usłyszał za sobą cichy głos, który spowodował gęsią skórkę na jego karku.  
Brunet odwrócił się, aby zauważyć Louisa, który trzymał w dłoniach swoją książkę, wyciągając ją w kierunku zielonookiego.  
\- Tylko proszę, nie zniszcz jej – dodał.

Harry skinął, loki na jego głowie podskakiwały razem z jego ruchami.

\- Jasne – odparł. Jego dłonie na chwilę spotkały się z tymi Louisa, przez które przeszedł lekki prąd.

Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tym samym czasie do sali weszła nauczycielka, rzucając na biurko dziennik i posyłając uczniom mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Witam. Mam nadzieje, że każdy przygotował się do dzisiejszej lekcji, bo mam zamiar przepytać kilka osób.

Po sali przebiegł szmer niezadowolenia.

\- Cóż. Jako, że w zeszłym tygodniu zadałam wam prace, którą miało być opisanie treści dramatu w punktach, składających się z aktów, chciałabym, żebyście oddali mi swoje prace – powiedziała pani Ryder i podeszła do pierwszej ławki z prawej strony, odbierając od każdego wypracowanie.

Gdy stanęła przy Harrym, spojrzała na niego z kpiącym uśmiechem.

Jednak nie tym razem – pomyślał Harry i wręczył jej swoją prace. Przygotował się, czego ona się nie spodziewała. Ale w temacie Romea i Julii ta wiedźma go nie zagnie. Harry kochał całym sercem to dzieło. Autentycznie, Harry był fanem tej książki, przeczytał ją ze sto razy, więc nie było mowy, żeby zaliczył teraz wpadkę.

Podał kobiecie czterostronicowe wypracowanie, uśmiechając się pod nosem na jej zdziwioną minę.

Szach mat suko.

Nauczycielka zajęła po tym miejsce przy swoim biurku i podała klasie temat do zanotowania.

Następnie po raz kolejny zaczęła opowiadać cały życiorys Williama Szekspira, rysując jakieś bzdury na tablicy.

Lekcja mijała, a Harry znudzony wszystkim, opierał policzek, wspierając się lewą dłonią a prawą rysował serduszka naokoło imienia Louisa, na końcu swojego zeszytu.

Liam spojrzał w pewnym momencie na swojego przyjaciela i szturchnął go lekko, przyłapując Harry'ego.

Harry szybko zamknął zeszyt i wyprostował się na krześle.

\- Jesteś takim debilem, Styles – szepnął Liam, przybliżając się do Harry'ego. - Zaproś go w końcu na randkę.

Harry zacisnął szczękę, posyłając swojemu kumplowi mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Cicho bądź.

Liam uśmiechnął się, podsuwając się do bruneta.

\- Spokojnie. Nie słyszy nas, gada z Zaynem.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, odwracając się do dwójki chłopaków z tyłu.  
Zayn gadał z jego Louisem.  
Harry zawsze myślał, że Zayn go nie lubi.  
Gdy Harry nałogowo gadał dwójce o Louisie, Zayn zawsze zachowywał się jakby Harry postradał zmysły.  
Ale z drugiej strony, gdyby nie było inaczej, raczej nie zapraszałby Louisa do swojej ławki.

Louis tłumaczył coś mulatowi, wskazując na książkę.

Musiał się zorientować, że Harry spogląda na niego, bo sekundę później podniósł głowę i zieleń spotkała błękit.

Speszył się lekko, przez co na jego policzkach wykwitły rumieńce a Harry natychmiast odwrócił się przodem do tablicy.

W jego brzuchu skakały pieprzone motylki ale miały prawo, bo Harry kochał tego pieprzonego chłopca. A zakochani mogą mieć motylki, prawda?

Liam parsknął na zachowanie bruneta, obserwując go dokładnie.

\- Miłość rośnie wokół nas – zadrwił.

Harry odwrócił się gwałtowanie do brązowookiego.

\- Jeszcze jedno pieprzone słowo, a spuszczę twój łeb a potem twoje książki w kiblu – odparł.

\- Jasne – zaśmiał się Liam, splatając ręce na piersi.

\- Ja nie -

\- Harry Styles. Widzę, że masz dużo do powiedzenia – przerwała im żmija.

Harry westchnął, posyłając ostatnie mordercze spojrzenie przyjacielowi, a następnie, odwrócił się do nauczycielki.

\- Przepraszam, pani profesor – odparł.

\- Nie chciałbyś poprowadzić za mnie lekcji? – spytała, zatrzymując się przy jego ławce.

\- Nie sądzę.

\- Cóż, ale ja sądzę, że chciałabym cię trochę  przepytać – odpowiedziała ze złością. - Proszę przedstawić mi problematykę utworu.

Przeklęta wiedźma. Zawsze traktowała Harry'ego jak chuligana, mimo, że brunet zachowywał się w porządku na jej lekcjach i nawet odrabiał większość prac przez nią zadanych. Co z tego, że niektóre pisał za niego Liam. Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

\- Zapraszam cię, abyś stanął przy moim biurku, gdy będziesz odpowiadał – powiedziała, stukając paznokciami o ławkę zielonookiego.

Harry posłusznie wstał, przechodząc szybko obok kobiety, górując nad nią wzrostem i gryząc swojego kolczyka w wardze przy okazji.

Nie chciał robić afery, nie u niej. Nie dzisiaj. Nie w momencie, gdy miał dobry poranek dzięki Louisowi.

\- Problematyka, czekam – przypomniała Ryder, wracając do swojego biurka.

Harry przełknął ślinę, opierając się lewym biodrem o biurko i rozglądając po sali. Będzie szczery.

\- Więc dramat „Romeo i Julia"opowiada o miłości dwóch bardzo młodych ludzi. Miłości, która próbowała przezwyciężyć wszelkie trudności na swojej drodze. Przez nienawiść i samolubstwo, które dzieliło rodziny pary, dokładnie państwa Montekich i Kapuletów, giną ich dzieci. Ich nienormalnych rodziców nie obchodziło nic poza czubkiem własnego nosa – odparł, powodując poruszenie wśród uczniów z jego klasy.  
Pani Ryder posłała Harry'emu po raz drugi dzisiaj zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale ponownie nic nie powiedziała, zdumiona, pozwalając brunetowi kontynuować.

\- Cóż, ich konflikt przybiera wymiar tragiczny, który powoduje samobójstwo ich dzieci. Dramat całej sytuacji i konsekwencje ich zachowania, możemy zauważyć, na samym końcu, gdzie dopiero po wszystkim zdają sobie sprawę, do czego doprowadzili. Bądź co bądź, czasu nie da się cofnąć, szkoda, że tak późno zrozumieli, do czego ta bezsensowna kłótnia doprowadziła – zaśmiał się, chrząkając w celu przeczyszczenia gardła.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała nauczycielka, szczerze zainteresowana jego wypowiedzią.

Harry zastanowił się chwilę, marszcząc brwi.

\- Myślę, że Romeo i Julia mogli pogodzić oba rody. Gdyby tylko ich niemyślące rodziny, przestały przez chwilę upierać się ze swoją racją, wszystko mogłoby skończyć się inaczej. Dopiero przy grobie swoich dzieci zrozumieli jaką głupotę popełnili. Miłość spełniła doniosłą role w tym całym tragizmie, ale to nienawiść przyniosła zgubę, najpierw przez głupotę obydwoje ich dzieci zabiło się, tylko aby być blisko siebie, z dała od nienawiści, następnie matka Romea zmarła z tęsknoty za swoim synem. Chociaż i tak zawsze będę twierdził, że największa wina jest po stronie ojca Julii, który był tyranem i po prostu dupkiem – powiedział szczerze brunet.

Nauczycielka wstała, uśmiechając się lekko, przechodząc obok Harry'ego i stając z boku.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że był tyranem?

Harry zwilżył wargi, kontynuując:

\- Był gwałtowny, agresywny. Och, weźmy za przykład sytuacje, gdy kazał razem ze swoją żoną przymierzyć Julii jej suknie, na ślub z Parysem. Uderzył ją w twarz, gdy Julia sprzeciwiła mu się – odparł. - Poza tym, nie liczył się z jej zdaniem. Nie obchodziło go, że Julia jest zakochana w kimś innym, ważne było to, co on chciał, dodajmy, że często wpadał w gniew i mógł być przesadnie wulgarny. Jedyne, co zrobił dobrego pod koniec tego wszystkiego, to zgodził się na wybudowanie pomnika ze złota dla swojej córki i jej męża.

Każdy wpatrywał się w Harry'ego jak w zahipnotyzowanego, co było trochę dziwne.  
Wystarczyło tylko przeczytać dokładnie książkę raz czy dwa.  
Albo sto, lub więcej, tak jak brunet.

\- Mhm, chcesz coś jeszcze dodać? – spytała żmija.

Harry postukał palcem wskazującym w dolną wargę, próbując zastanowić się, czy mógłby coś wznoszącego dodać do swojej wypowiedzi.

\- Myślę, że każdy z nas może zastanowić się nad społecznym obliczem miłości w „Romeo i Julii".

\- Czyli?

\- Pokochać to znaczy dążyć do pokoju oraz zgody – powiedział i spojrzał przelotnie na Louisa, który po prostu obserwował Harry'ego, pesząc go lekko. - Nie bądźmy samolubni, tak jak rodzice Julii, dbajmy o innych, okazując im miłość i szacunek, kochajmy innych. To podstawa – dodał na koniec i spojrzał na nauczycielkę.

Kobieta westchnęła.

\- Cóż, Harry. To co przedstawiłeś w swoim świetle było bardzo ciekawe, nie powiem, zainteresowałeś mnie, myśle, że większość klasy również – uśmiechnęła się lekko i rozejrzała po sali.

Większość ludzi zapisywała coś w zeszytach, jakby słowa Harry'ego, inni zwyczajnie wpatrywali się w chłopaka.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wystarczy mieć pojęcie o czym się mówi. To wszystko? – spytał.

Kobieta pokiwali głową.

\- Tak, zadziwiłeś mnie, nie spodziewałam się, że jesteś tak - tak –

\- Mądry? – uśmiechnął się brunet. - Cóż, pozory mylą, pani profesor. Wydaje mi się, że pani doskonale o tym wie – dodał i odchylił się lekko do tyłu na piętach.

Nauczycielka mruknęła coś pod nosem, czerwieniąc się lekko.

\- Dziękuje Harry, dostajesz „B", możesz usiąść.

Harry pokiwał głową i ruszył do swojej ławki, a sekundę później w sali słychać było oklaski dla bruneta.  
Zielonooki spojrzał do góry widząc także Liama, Zayna oraz co dziwne - Louisa klaszczących razem z klasą.

Dwie minuty później zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Harry zaczął się pakować, gdy usłyszał swoje imię, wypowiadane przez nauczycielkę.

\- Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać – powiedziała blondynka i otworzyła dziennik.

Harry wziął lekturę z zamiarem oddania jej Louisowi, ale chłopaka nie było już w sali.  
Oprócz Harry'ego oraz jego nauczycielki obok chłopaka stał Liam razem z Zaynem.

Harry spojrzał pytająco na mulata, który wzruszył tylko ramionami i pociągnął Liama z niemym „czekamy na zewnątrz".

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał.

\- Będę szczera, Harry. Twoja dotychczasowa aktywność na lekcji była dość sporadyczna. Jednak wszystko nadrabiałeś swoimi pracami pisemnymi. Mogę przyznać, że są dość przemyślane i ciekawe. Plus twoja dzisiejsza odpowiedź bardzo mnie zadowoliła – odparła uśmiechając się lekko.

Harry podniósł brwi, uważnie się jej przypatrując. Tak po prostu pani Ryder go pochwaliła.

Wow, to było dziwne – pomyślał.

\- Cóż, dziękuje. – Podrapał się po karku. – Wbrew wszystkiemu, lubię ten przedmiot i planuje z nim związać przyszłość.

\- Och, poważnie? Coś konkretnego?

Harry poprawił torbę na ramieniu, rozglądając się po pustej klasie, aby następnie z powrotem spojrzeć na nauczycielkę.

\- Anglistyka.

Kobieta otworzyła lekko usta w zdziwieniu.

\- To bardzo ambitny kierunek. Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać z kimś z klasy na ten temat, to z tego co się orientuje Louis Tomlinson i Jack Ryan lubią spędzać czas w bibliotece, więc z pewnością Louis może odpowiedzieć ci na kilka pytań. Wspominał mi jakiś czas temu, że lubi czytać i interesuje się filologią angielską.

\- Mhm, dziękuję – odparł Harry.

Ona nie musiała mu tego mówić, Harry widział mnóstwo razy Louisa wchodzącego do biblioteki, aby tam poczytać. Ale to nie tak, że był stalkerem czy coś. Po prostu przypadkiem raz czy dwa zauważył ukochanego z książkami pod pachą, znikającego w pomieszczeniu.  
To wszystko.

\- W porządku, Harry. Możesz iść, nie zabieram ci przerwy – powiedziała kobieta, zabierając dziennik i wstając z krzesła.

\- Dziękuje pani profesor, do widzenia – dodał brunet i szybko wyszedł z sali.

Rozejrzał się uważnie po korytarzu, zauważając pod ścianą Liama, który szeptał coś Zaynowi na ucho.

\- Jezu – jęknął stając obok chłopaków.

\- Co jest? – spytał Zayn, zarzucając ramię na szyje Harry'ego.

\- Miałem dość dziwną rozmowę z Ryder.

\- Znowu miała z tobą jakiś problem? – spytał tym razem Liam.

\- Przeciwnie, pochwaliła mnie. Dość dziwne.

\- Ale -

\- Nieważne, odpuść Liam – westchnął. - Widzieliście Louisa?

Liam i Zayn spojrzeli zdziwieni na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Nie zdążyłem oddać mu książki – wyjaśnił, poprawiając torbę, która spadała mu z ramienia.

Liam odwrócił się do Zayna, ruszając znacząco brwiami a następnie posłał Harry'emu głupi uśmiech.

\- Myślicie o tym, o czym ja?

Harry przewrócił oczami rozdrażniony. Co ten przygłup znowu wymyślił?

\- No?

\- Myśle, że to świetna szansa, na pogadanie z Louisem – odparł, prawie skacząc w miejscu.

Zielonooki zmarszczył brwi.

\- O czym ty do cholery pieprzysz?

Liam pokręcił głową rozbawiony.

\- Masz pretekst, aby pogadać wreszcie z tym kurduplem.

\- Nie mów tak na niego – warknął brunet i zauważył Louisa, wchodzącego do biblioteki, dziesięć metrów przed nimi.

Automatycznie uśmiechnął się szeroko a jego oczy wyrażały czystą radość i miłość do młodszego chłopaka.

Zayn parsknął ze śmiechu.

\- Jesteś tak kurewsko w nim zakochany, widać to z daleka.

\- Zamknijcie się obydwaj – odparł Harry i oblizał wargę.

\- Liam ma racje. Weź tą gównianą książkę, pójdź do niego, oddaj mu ją i zaproś go na randkę, ty wstydliwy zasrańcu – zaśmiał się mulat i pociągnął go za rękę w kierunku biblioteki.

Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

\- Nie mogę – odparł.

Liam stanął obok przyjaciół, obserwując loczka.

\- Dlaczego?

\- On kogoś ma – powiedział zielonooki.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał Zayn.

\- Jakiś typ codziennie po niego przyjeżdża. To wszystko wyjaśnia. Nie chce niszczyć innych związków. Nawet jeśli to Louis a ja jestem jak głupi w niego zapatrzony – odparł.

\- Boże dalej to roztrząsasz. Mogę się założyć, że to jego kumpel lub brat – powiedział Liam.

Zayn walnął go w ramię, przez co Harry posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Przestań robić cokolwiek robisz. Zaproś go na randkę, wtedy przynajmniej się dowiesz, czy to faktycznie jego chłopak.

\- Boje się, co jeśli się nie zgodzi?

Zayn wzniósł oczy do góry, wzdychając.

\- Zabij go, proszę – powiedział do Liama. - W porządku, więc ja to załatwię. Powiem mu, że mój cipowaty kumpel za bardzo wstydzi się do niego zagadać, przy okazji wspomnę, że wcale nie jesteś bad boy'em, tak jak na ciebie mówią, bo jesteś na to za miękki – dodał i ruszył w stronę biblioteki.

\- Czekaj! – wrzasnął za nim loczek, przez co kilka osób spojrzało na nich z zainteresowaniem.

Zayn zatrzymał się w półkroku, uśmiechając się zwycięsko.

\- W porządku. Ale jeśli mnie oleje, schowam się w pokoju załamany i nigdy więcej z niego nie wyjdę.

Liam zaśmiał się głośno, stukając Zayna łokciem.

\- Idź wreszcie, bo przerwa się skończy. Będziemy trzymać kciuki – powiedział Zayn i popchnął Harry'ego w stronę biblioteki.

Brunet spojrzał ostatni raz na dwójkę przyjaciół przez ramię i wszedł do pomieszczenia pełnego książek.

Wiedział, że szatyn, gdzieś tu musi być. Tylko gdzie? Biblioteka dzieliła się na dwie duże części. W pierwszej były stare biurka z komputerami, kilka foteli i czasopisma wraz z dużym biurkiem bibliotekarki. Na dywanie leżały duże, wręcz ręcznie uplecione dywany w abstrakcyjne wzory. Całość wyglądała dość przestarzale, jakoby meble zabrano z poprzedniej epoki.

Rozejrzał się dokładnie po pomieszczeniu, ale niebieskookiego chłopaka nigdzie nie było.  
Następnie przeszedł przez stare drzwi i znalazł się w czytelni. Wszędzie stały regały, pełne zakurzonych książek i kilka drabinek, na które mogłeś się wspiąć, gdy nie mogłeś dosięgnąć do danej półki.  
W pomieszczeniu oprócz niego i wysokiej blondynki (która właśnie wychodziła) nie było nikogo, jak się mogło wydawać.

Harry przechodził po kolei, mijając każdy regał i rzucał krótkie spojrzenie, szukając Louisa.

Przechodząc obok romansów, ledwo go zauważył.  
Szatyn siedział na ziemi, schowany między dwie półki, w rękach trzymał książkę, a jego okulary leżały na pufie obok.

Brunet wytarł spocone dotąd dłonie o spodnie i podszedł do chłopaka.

Początkowo Louis go nie zauważył, silnie skupiony na powieści, którą czytał.  
Dopiero, gdy Harry usiadł obok chłopaka, niebieskooki zauważył poruszenie.

Harry z trudem skrzyżował swoje długie nogi, między regałami. Kto do cholery wstawia tak blisko, naprzeciw siebie półki? Ledwo można było się zmieścić.

Louis spojrzał do góry na loczka, a następnie zamknął książkę i wsadził na nos okulary.

\- Cześć. – Uśmiechnął się Harry i pomachał lekko dłonią do chłopaka.

Louis odwzajemnił gest, rumieniąc się lekko.

\- Więc – zaczął brunet. - Myślę, że mam coś twojego – powiedział i wyjął z torby „Romeo i Julię" wyciągając ją w stronę niższego chłopaka.

Louis wziął książkę i spojrzał na nią przez chwilę, a następnie położył na kolanach.

\- Dzięki, tak właściwie, uratowałeś mi i Liamowi dupę – zaśmiał się, drapiąc po policzku.  
Zawsze tak robił, gdy się stresował. A w tym momencie tak się działo, bo nie chciał się ośmieszyć przy pięknym chłopcu.

\- N - nie ma sprawy, to nic wielkiego – powiedział cicho szatyn, wstając.

Harry zrobił to samo, obserwując jak Louis wkładał książkę do torby.

\- Często tu siedzisz? – spytał po chwili, zbijając tym z pantałyku Louisa.

\- Codziennie – odpowiedział niebieskooki, przesuwając się obok Harry'ego i wychodząc jednocześnie z alejki z romansami. - Kocham czytać.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, co zauważył Louis, ale błędnie zintepretował.

\- Będziesz się śmiał? – spytał, kierując wzrok na swoje vansy.

Harry dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co Louis miał na myśli.

\- Skądże! Nie, oczywiście, że nie! To naprawdę fajne, tak właściwie – powiedział, machając rękami.

Louis spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Nie żartujesz?

Harry wyprostował się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Podziwiam to, serio. W zasadzie, to - urwał. Zastanawiał się, czy Louis nie wyśmieje go, gdy się dowie, że Harry serio lubi czytanie. To dość dziwne zainteresowanie u sportowca i wytatuowanego punka w jednym.  
\- W zasadzie, to ja też lubię czytać. Stephen King to cudo.

Louis wytrzeszczył oczy za okularami w zdziwieniu.

\- Mówisz poważnie? Lubisz Kinga? – spytał cicho. Dalej pozostawali w bibliotece i lepiej było przestrzegać panujących tu zasad.

Harry zarumienił się lekko.

\- Tak, są - sądzę, że jego książki są serio dobre. Szczególnie „Bazar złych snów". Klasyk, mam w domu aż dwie wersje. Kieszonkową i normalną – powiedział, przygryzając kolczyk w ustach.

Louis dokładnie obserwował wyższego chłopaka.

\- To jedna z moich ulubionych książek. To fajnie Harry, ja nie - nie -

\- Nie spodziewałeś się tego, ze względu na to jaki jestem – dokończył za niego brunet. - Wiem, już to dzisiaj słyszałem.

\- Ja, przepraszam – odparł Tomlinson, przestępując z nogi na nogę. 

\- Nie szkodzi. Lubię kolczyki i tatuaże, to tylko ozdoba. One nie odzwierciedlają tego, co mam w środku – uśmiechnął się lekko do niższego chłopaka.

Louis podniósł głowę i także spojrzał na Harry'ego, przez co ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

\- A kłótnia z nauczycielami?

\- Daj spokój. – Harry machnął ręką. - Każdy ma czasami zły dzień. Ale przysięgam, że poza tym, staram się przykładać do nauki, nie rozbijam czyichś szyb baseballem czy nie wracam pijany i naćpany w środku nocy do domu – dodał, kładąc dłoń na sercu, w celu autentyczności swoich słów.

Louis zaśmiał się wdzięcznie, kiwając lekko głową.

\- W porządku, wierzę ci – powiedział i podszedł do jednego z wysokich regałów, w celu odłożenia książki, którą wcześniej czytał.

Pech chciał, że pomimo tego, że stanął na palcach, nie był w stanie odłożyć książki tak, aby pozostałe powieści, stojące na półce spadły.

Gdy po paru sekundach, gdy chciał się już poddać i położyć ją na wózek, który leżał nieopodal, poczuł ciepłe ciało za sobą, które zabrało z jego rąk powieść i postawiło bez problemu na regale.

Tym kimś był nikt inny jak Harry.

Chłopak po chwili odsunął się od Louisa na kilka centymetrów i uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując dołeczki, które Louis od dawna trochę lubił. Może nie lubił, a kochał. Ale czy to ważne? I tak Harry nie był nim zainteresowany.  
Miał pełno dziewczyn wokół siebie, razem z tą głupią Taylor, która zawsze skakała obok Harry'ego po meczach Eagles'ów.

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego i zarumienił się lekko.

\- Ja - ja już pójdę – szepnął i poprawił na nosie okulary. - Na razie, Harry – dodał i cofnął się do tyłu.

\- Czekaj – powiedział brunet i złapał szatyna za nadgarstek, zatrzymując go.

Louis odwrócił się zdziwiony do Stylesa, uważnie go obserwując.

\- Tak?

Harry westchnął. Teraz ma szansę, aby coś zrobić w ich kierunku. Nie mógł tego zjebać oraz zaprzepaścić. Jedyna szansa.

\- Umów się ze mną – wypalił, obserwując dokładnie szatyna.

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego z dziwną miną, którą nie potrafił określić wyższy chłopak.

Jak bardzo Louis cieszył się na to, co powiedział loczek, to nie mógł się zgodzić. Wiedział, że Harry prawdopodobnie chce zrobić to tylko dla żartu, aby potem z kumplami śmiać się z niego.  
Pewnie nie przyszedłby nawet na ich randkę, chowając się wcześniej gdzieś w krzakach i robiłby zdjęcia Louisowi, który jak głupi czekałby na chłopaka, wystrojony w najlepsze ciuchy.

Nie chciał być pośmiewiskiem, wystarczyło mu to, gdy wszyscy w gimnazjum nabijali się z jego kolorowych spodni i roztrzepanej grzywki.

Jak bardzo Harry mu się podobał, to wiedział, że nie może się zgodzić. Nie chciał być upokorzony, poza tym, Harry był z Taylor.  
Louis nie chciał znowu przez to przechodzić.

\- Nie mogę, przykro mi – odpowiedział cicho Louis i szybkim krokiem skierował się do wyjścia z czytelni.

Harry natychmiast za nim pobiegł i ponownie zatrzymał, kładąc obydwie dłonie na ramionach Louisa. Nie obchodziło go, że naruszał jego przestrzeń osobistą.

Dobra, obchodziło. Obchodziła go każda pieprzona rzecz, która miała związek z Louisem. Ale miał nadzieje, że szatyn nie ma nic przeciwko jego zachowaniu.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz? – spytał Harry, stając przed Louisem, zagradzając mu drogę. Stali teraz obok jakiejś półki a Harry wywiercał intensywne spojrzenie w twarzy Louisa.  
\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył.

Louis czuł się taki mały przy Harrym. I to nie dlatego, że bał się chłopaka. Bo się nie bał.  
W porządku, bał się. Ale Harry był cholernie wysoki i ćwiczył. To był powód, aby się bać, prawda?

\- Założyłeś się, prawda? – spytał, przełykając ciężko ślinę.

Harry zabrał dłonie z ramion Louisa i spojrzał uważnie w oczy chłopaka.  
Louis jednak obserwował swoje dłonie.

\- Słucham?

\- Założyłeś się z kimś, aby mnie poderwać a potem upokorzyć, racja? – szepnął, jego ręce zaczęły się trząść. - Potem każdy śmiałby się, a ja zostałbym pośmiewiskiem.

Harry poruszył się nieznacznie.

\- Nie, Louis przysięgam, że tak nie jest – odparł obserwując uważnie chłopaka przed nim.

Louis westchnął, w końcu spoglądając na Harry'ego.

\- Więc dlaczego? – zapytał Tomlinson.

\- Podobasz mi się – powiedział prosto z mostu loczek. W tym momencie nie obchodziło go już nic, poza Louisem. Poza udowodnieniem mu, że to co mówi jest czystą prawdą.

Louis pokręcił głową, próbując przecisnąć się między Harrym, aby wyjść z pomieszczenia.

\- Przykro mi Harry, to nie wypali – odparł Louis, mijając załamanego loczka.

\- Stop, poczekaj! – krzyknął Styles i stanął ponownie przed Louisem. - Daj mi udowodnić, że nie kłamię. Przysięgam, dam ci dowód, tylko tu poczekaj – poprosił.

\- Ale -

\- Proszę, Lou – jęknął, przełykając ciężko ślinę. - Dziesięć minut. Poczekaj tu dziesięć minut, zaraz wrócę.

Louis pokiwał lekko głową. Poczeka. Mimo wszystko jest ciekawy, co Harry wymyślił.  
O ile nie przyjdzie tu z kolegami, jedynie się śmiejąc.

Harry szybko wyszedł z pomieszczenia, mijając pierwszą część biblioteki.

Liam i Zayn jak głupi stali przed biblioteką i robili sobie zdjęcia.

Co za idioci – przemknęło przez myśl Stylesowi.

Minął przyjaciół i skierował się do drzwi wyjściowych ze szkoły.

\- Hej, Harry, poczekaj! – krzyknął za nim Liam i po chwili wyszedł z Zaynem ze szkoły, podążając za Harrym.

Zayn pociągnął go za kurtkę i odwrócił w swoją stronę.

\- Co jest? – spytał jednocześnie z Liamem.

Harry westchnął.

\- Oddałem mu tą pieprzoną książkę i zaprosiłem go na randkę – wypalił.

Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko i poklepał Harry'ego po plecach.

\- To chyba dobrze, więc czemu masz taką minę?

Loczek potarł zmęczone oczy, po czym spojrzał na czekających na odpowiedź przyjaciół.

\- Bo się nie zgodził.

Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Liama a Zayn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Och – jęknął Payne. - Jest w związku? Coś powiedział, jakieś wytłumaczenie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Myśli, że chce z nim wyjść, bo się z wami założyłem. Po to, aby mieć później kozła ofiarnego.

Liam podrapał się po głowie.

\- Przecież ty taki nie jesteś. Nie zrobiłbyś mu takiego świństwa. Nikomu, a tym bardziej nie jemu.

\- Tłumaczyłem mu to, ale mi nie ufa.

\- Cholera – jęknął mulat. - Więc co teraz? Mamy mu powiedzieć, że to nieprawda?

Styles pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Pojadę teraz do kwiaciarni, kupię najlepszy bukiet kwiatów i powiem mu jak szaleńczo jestem w nim zakochany – westchnął. - Jeśli mi nie uwierzy, to możecie znaleźć mi miejsce na cmentarzu, bo pójdę i skoczę z wieżowca.

Zayn przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Jesteś takim durniem, jedź lepiej po te kwiaty i wracaj tu szybko. W końcu twoja miłość, nie będzie czekać wiecznie.

\- O ile mi uwierzy – dodał loczek i wsiadł na motor, uprzednio zakładając kask. Kilka sekund później odpalił maszynę i wyjechał z terenu szkoły.

Jechał przez centrum Londynu, gdy zauważył dość sporą kwiaciarnie na rogu ulicy. Zwalniając tempo jazdy, zmienił pas i zatrzymał się przy krawędzi chodnika, schodząc z motoru.

Nałożył okulary przeciwsłoneczne na głowę, aby przytrzymywały jego włosy, które wywijały się w każdą stronę i wszedł do sklepu.

Już przy wejściu czuć było świeży zapach kwiatów, wymieszany z jakimiś olejkami.  
Wszędzie stały kwiaty, wliczając w to blat na którym stała kasa.

Rozejrzał się uważne i po chwili zauważył starszą kobietę, która już pędziła w jego kierunku.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się, kłaniając się lekko.

\- W czym ci pomóc młodzieńcze? – spytała kobieta, wycierając dłonie z ziemi o fartuch.

\- Potrzebuje bukiet. Tylko chciałbym naprawdę piękne kwiaty.

\- Hmm. Dla dziewczyny czy mamy?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Słucham?

Kobieta westchnęła cierpiętniczo.

\- Bukiet dla dziewczyny?

\- Nie, chłopaka. Jest wyjątkowy, więc chciałbym dać mu coś pięknego. I nie róże, bo są przereklamowane – powiedział, rozglądając się po kwiatach.

Staruszka mruknęła coś pod nosem i chwyciła jeden kwiat, wyjmując go z wody.

\- Może tulipany? Są niezwykle urocze i wymieszane w różnych kolorach, dają piękny efekt.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Czy ma pani coś, co pięknie pachnie, ale zarazem wygląda oszałamiająco i jest niespotykane w bukietach?

Kobieta spojrzała na kwiaty, zastanowiła się chwilę i podeszła do wiadra, z którego wyjęła białe, duże kwiaty o dość cienkich łodygach.

Wróciła do Harry'ego i pokazała mu roślinę.

\- Lilie. Proszę powąchać – powiedziała i podstawiła kwiaty pod nos Harry'ego. - Oznaczają czystość, delikatność, miłość, uwielbienie i obietnice. Coraz częściej zamawiają je młode pary do ślubu.

Były naprawdę piękne.

\- Biorę – postanowił brunet. - Może je pani jeszcze owinąć niebieską oraz zieloną wstążką?

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i parę minut później, Harry trzymał w dłoni bukiet białych kwiatów, posypanych lekkim brokatem w srebrnej folii z zielono-niebieskimi ozdobami.

Zapłacił należne dziesięć funtów i wyszedł z kwiaciarni, wkładając kwiaty do schowka z tylu motoru, z nadzieją, że się nie zniszczą i ruszył do szkoły.

Parę minut później zajął stałe miejsce parkingowe, zdjął kask i zabrał kwiaty, które na szczęście były w nie naruszonym stanie.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Za piętnaście minut miała się skończyć półgodzinna przerwa na lunch, więc nie spóźnił się z niczym.

Zayn i Liam jak głupi siedzieli przed szkołą i rozmawiali, czekając prawdopodobnie na Harry'ego.

Chłopak podszedł do przyjaciół, którzy zainteresowali się tym, co kupił.

\- Wow, to jest niezłe – pochwalił go Liam. - Zayn, mógłbyś czasami kupić mi takie kwiaty, poczułbym się wyjątkowo – dodał, ciągnąc mulata za skórzaną kurtkę.

\- Spieprzaj chwaście – wyrwał mu się chłopak, ale na jego twarzy można było bez problemu zauważyć cień rozbawienia.

\- Przestańcie na chwilę – westchnął Harry. - Zayn, proszę idź i przyprowadź Louisa do stołówki.

Zayn zmrużył oczy.

\- Co ty kombinujesz?

\- Zobaczycie. Idź, szybko. Powinien być w bibliotece.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, ale bez ociągania wszedł do szkoły.

\- Liam, w razie czego, bądź tam po prostu dla mnie i módl się, żeby wszystko się udało – poprosił go brunet i ruszył do szkoły z Liamem drepczącym za nim.

Harry się cholernie denerwował. Właśnie miał zamiar wyznać miłość Louisowi przy całej pieprzonej szkole. Tak, żeby szatyn był pewien, że jego czyny są poważne.  
I albo Louis będzie zachwycony, albo Harry może iść się zabić, będąc odrzuconym.

Wszedł do stołówki, jak gdyby nigdy nic i zajął swoje stałe miejsce, przy okrągłym stoliku, gdzie zazwyczaj siedział z Liamem i Zaynem i czasami z Tomem i Benem z drużyny, którzy byli bardzo w porządku.

Liam nie usiadł, ale stanął obok przyjaciela i poklepał go w akcie wsparcia.

Z całych sił kibicował Harry'emu i chciał, aby ten przeklęty chłopak mógł być z tym głupkowatym nerdem, bo obydwoje byli cholernie słodcy dla siebie i musiało im się udać. Po prostu musiało.

Harry nerwowo przełykał ślinę, kwiaty miał schowane za plecami. Mimo wszystko, bał się reakcji Louisa. Bał się, że Louis z pewnością nie odwzajemnia uczucia loczka.

Poprawił włosy, które wchodziły mu do oczu, gdy na stołówkę wszedł Zayn, ciągnący za ramię Louisa.

Zatrzymali się parę metrów od stolika, gdzie siedział Harry.  
Zayn uśmiechał się głupio a Louis stał zdezorientowany.

Teraz albo nigdy. Kto nie ryzykuje, szampana nie pije, albo jakoś tak. Kogo to obchodziło, jak właściwie brzmiało to powiedzenie?

Wstał, podchodząc powoli do szatyna.

Zayn odsunął się w międzyczasie, dołączając do Liama, obserwującego ich z boku.

\- Hej, Lou – szepnął, spoglądając na chłopaka.

Szatyn musiał podnieść głowę lekko do góry, aby z dokładnością obserwować loczka.  
Był lekko zdenerwowany a zarazem ciekawy, coś się dzieje. Co Harry wymyślił.

\- Hej, Harry – odpowiedział po chwili.

Harry westchnął ostatni raz i oblizał wargi, zanim nie zaczął mówić.

\- Poprosiłem Zayna, żeby cię tutaj przyprowadził, bo chce ci coś udowodnić. Obiecałem ci to – zaczął. - Cholernie chce zabrać cię na randkę, a potem drugą, później na trzecią, nawet na dwudziestą. Jeśli tylko ci się spodoba, będę zabierał cię codziennie na randki. – Oblizał wargi.

Louis obserwował go uważnie, jego oczy śledziły ruch ust wyższego.

\- Jestem gówniany w takich sprawach, bo nigdy mi nie zależało na nikim, więc nie musiałem czegoś takiego robić. – Przerwał, wypuszczając wolno powietrze ustami. - Jednak w twoim przypadku jestem gotowy robić to już zawsze. Wiem, że nie chcesz się ze mną umówić, bo myślisz, że mógłbym z ciebie żartować, aby potem cię ośmieszyć. Nigdy w życiu bym ci tego nie zrobił. Nie mógłbym cię skrzywdzić. Nie celowo. Ta dwójka z tyłu może to poświadczyć – zaśmiał się, wskazując kciukiem miejsce, gdzie stali jego przyjaciele.

Louis stał, słuchając Harry'ego i uśmiechał się.  
Cała szkoła siedziała i bez słowa obserwowała dwójkę chłopaków.

\- Mówię to przy wszystkich, przy całej pieprzonej szkole, bo chce ci udowodnić, że wszystko co mówię, jest jak najbardziej poważne. To dla ciebie – powiedział i podał szatynowi bukiet. - Symbolizują rzeczy związane z miłością i oddaniem, ale już zdążyłem zapomnieć większość rzeczy, których się dowiedziałem – zaśmiał się, marszcząc nos. - Gdy je zobaczyłem, od razu skojarzyły mi się z tobą, chociaż nawet w połowie nie oddają twojego piękna.

Louis przygryzł dolną wargę i odebrał kwiaty od bruneta, wąchając je długo.

\- Są piękne – powiedział w końcu i znowu je powąchał. - Dziękuję.

\- Lou, posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie – poprosił Harry i objął twarz Louisa dłońmi, pocierając kciukami jego policzki.

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego i tak obydwoje obserwowali się wzajemnie.

\- Jestem w tobie szaleńczo zakochany. Od początku szkoły. Od momentu, gdy pierwszego dnia szkoły, wpadłeś do sali spóźniony, przewracając się, a ja ci pomogłem wstać. Od tego czasu myślałem o tobie i naprawdę chciałem nie raz zaprosić cię na randkę, ale zawsze napotykałem jakieś problemy. Potem zaczął przyjeżdżać po ciebie jakiś chłopak, więc dałem sobie spokój – wypalił, bez przerwy patrzył w piękne oczy Louisa.

Szatyn podał Liamowi kwiaty, stojąc ciągle między Harrym.  
Uśmiechnął się, przygryzając lekko wargę.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo Louis, aż czuje pieprzone motyle w brzuchu. Pro – przerwał, bo skutecznie uciszyły go usta Louisa naciskające na jego.

Louis go kurwa całował.

Louis go całował.

A Harry zamiast oddawać pocałunek stał jak kołek.

Poczuł Louisa odsuwającego się, więc objął jego szyję dłonią, drugą przeniósł na biodro szatyna i nacisnął ustami na te cieńsze jego ukochanego.

Przejął pocałunek, ocierając swoje wargi o te Louisa. Szatyn rozchylił usta, dając miejsce językowi Harry'ego, co brunet zrobił. Całowali się namiętnie, łącząc swoje języki, ich usta ocierały się bez przerwy.

W tle mogli usłyszeć oklaski i parę gwizdów.

Gdy oderwali się od siebie po chwili, usta obydwóch były opuchnięte.  
Te Harry'ego przybrały kolor maliny.

Louis przytulił Harry'ego, wciskając twarz w jego tors, mrucząc dosyć głośno:

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, jak pojebany – zaśmiał się na przekleństwo, które wyszło z jego ust. - Myślałem, że będę wiecznie żyć gdzieś tam, obserwując jak układasz sobie życie z kimś innym, a ja musiałbym to zaakceptować – odparł, odsuwając się na chwilę od ukochanego.

\- Hej, co tu się do cholery dzieje? – usłyszał Louis za sobą.

Odwrócił się i jego oczom ukazała się Taylor Swift, która patrzyła na dwójkę, z wściekłością w oczach.

Harry westchnął.

\- Czego chcesz Taylor?

\- O czym ty pieprzysz? Jesteś w nim zakochany? – zaśmiała się. - A co ze mną?

Harry uniósł prawą brew, zdziwiony jej zachowaniem.

\- Co z tobą? – Powtórzył po niej.

\- Przecież mieliśmy iść razem na bal, to ze mną miałeś być – wyrzuciła, machając ręką.

Loczek zaśmiał się, przez co na jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.

\- Nigdy z tobą nie będę Tay, mówiłem ci to mnóstwo razy – powiedział, przytulając szatyna, który stał bez przerwy obok, obserwując ich nerwową rozmowę.

\- Dlaczego niby? – spytała blondynka, marszcząc czoło.

\- Bo jestem gejem i chce Louisa. Tylko Louisa. Więc proszę cię, odpuść i więcej mnie nie zaczepiaj – powiedział zirytowany.

Dziewczyna stała i obserwowała dwójkę z miną obrzydzenia.

Harry zignorował ją i przyciągnął do siebie szatyna, przenosząc jedną dłoń na jego policzek.

Louis spojrzał w zielone oczy Harry'ego uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Jesteś taki piękny – powiedział brunet, muskając usta Louisa. - Kocham cię, przysięgam.

\- Kocham cię też, Harry – zaśmiał się Louis, z powrotem przyciskając się do ukochanego.

W końcu mogli być razem.


End file.
